


Worship

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Your lover wants to spend some time worshipping your very pregnant body… and who are you to deny her that?





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> _if its ok to request, i'd really like an erotic story between either sombra or widowmaker, and a cis female reader. either reader or olivia/amelie is in last stages of pregnancy with the other's daughter (science it, ps NO futa), and has hit a hormonal point that she's just ready for sex ALL the time. pls make it a positive and loving experience, if olivia/amelie is preg then please glorify her body. lactation, squirting, and intimate piercings r encouraged but optional. THANK U if u do this!!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Leaving the shower with a sigh, you stretched your arms overhead and moved into the dressing room where you knew Amélie had laid out clothes for you. Letting her dress you these last few weeks had done wonders for your self esteem. Looking polished and presentable, even when you didn’t feel your best, was delightful.

Today, though, instead of a flattering dress or sharp suit, it was— “Lingerie?” You looked skeptically at the silken negligee that Amélie had left out for you. It was glamorous, particularly for a pregnant woman, but then Amélie had good taste.

You slipped into it, admiring the rich, purple hue that perfectly complimented your skin tone. The parted front left the large swell of your belly on display, and you took a moment to appreciate yourself in the fancy floor-length mirror. The matching lace panties were tastefully sexy, though they showed a little more cheek than you usually did. It was surprisingly comfortable, given what it was, and you smiled as you thought of Amélie admiring your body in it.

The fact that she not only still found you desirable so late in your pregnancy, but indeed seemed to find you even more attractive than usual was flattering, to say the least. No matter how off-kilter or uncomfortable you felt, Amélie had been nothing but complimentary, providing you with copious amounts of love and affection. You closed your eyes briefly, recalling the phantom of her cool lips along your pulse, and shuddered as warmth trickled through your body.

You took your book from the table and moved out into the lavish parlour, calling out for her as you entered. No answer came, and so you knew she probably wasn’t back from her “business meeting” yet. As you settled onto the plush sofa, you felt your little bundle of joy moving around, and smiled fondly at your rotund belly.

You didn’t really understand the exact science behind it, but then you weren’t the geneticist, so you didn’t need to. The Minister of Genetics at Oasis had been involved, somehow—an acquaintance of Amélie’s, you understood—and so thanks to her intervention, you were carrying Amélie’s baby. The thought alone filled you with indescribable warmth and contentment. You stroked a hand over your baby bump, feeling your unborn daughter’s kick. You let out a soft gasp, jerking in response to the sudden movement. No matter how many times she did it, it always surprised you.

And she wasn’t exactly gentle, either. This late in your pregnancy, she was getting much more active, and she was almost _too_ feisty. “You haven’t even come out yet, princess. Don’t be so grumpy,” you said, gingerly rubbing the spot where she’d kicked you. Cool hands came to rest on your swollen belly and you sucked in a breath.

“Be nice to your _maman_ , _choupinette_ ,” Amélie purred, cool lips touching the space behind your ear in greeting. You stiffened as heat flooded your core, and your breath stuttered.

Her lithe form slid over the sofa to curl up next to you, taking your face in her hands for several gentle, teasing kisses that only made you crave more. “And how are you feeling, _minette_? Are you comfortable? Have you eaten?”

She looked at you with genuine affection, and it made you feel warm. “I’m okay, Amélie,” you murmured, gladly accepting the further kisses she peppered you with, and the dulcet smile that curled her lips. “I had some of those fancy tea sandwiches you made for me.”

“Good girl,” she cooed, cool fingers drifting down the line of your throat and collarbones. You audibly swallowed, and her smile became just a touch impish. “And are you enjoying your book?” She asked, fingers gliding over yours where you held the tome.

“I, uh…” You felt as if your brain were short-circuiting, your focus zeroing in on your desires. In recent weeks, your libido had skyrocketed. You’d done your best to not put more pressure on your lover, but your needs were beginning to outweigh your altruism. Your third trimester had done such a number on your hormones, even just _looking_ at her was sometimes enough to make you wet. Today was no exception, and she seemed _acutely_ aware of the effect she was having on you.

“Well?” She pressed, when the silence wore on too long.

“It’s interesting,” you assured her, squirming beneath the scrutiny of her gaze. She took your hand to kiss the tips of your fingers, one by one. Your body began to tingle as pleasure settled between your legs, your clit practically throbbing beneath its hood.

“I’m glad,” she began, golden eyes drinking in your nubile form. “But… you look as if you would rather be doing something else.”

You swallowed. She wasn’t wrong, not by a long shot. Your pulse stuttered as you bit your lip, glancing sidelong as your free hand flexed around your book.

“Maybe,” you mumbled, feeling heat creep into your cheeks. “Do you… have something in mind?”

Amélie’s smile became wicked as she leaned forward to kiss you again, cool hands stroking your stomach in a gentle, reverent way. “I may… would you like to find out what it is?”

You were already soaking through your panties, so all you could do was nod helplessly. Her hands drifted over the swollen shape of your breasts, tweaking the stiffened peaks of your nipples between her fingers. You whined out a moan as your head fell back, the sensitive buds sending shocks of pleasure straight to your clit. She massaged and teased you through the fabric until you began to feel the wet warmth of your milk leaking out.

Amélie smiled blithely as she tugged the negligee open, your breasts spilling free. It was unconscious, the motion to cover yourself, but Amélie caught your hands, tutting gently.

“Come now, _minette_ , do not hide from me…” She pouted, and you flustered.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, putting your arms down at your sides. She hushed you as she drew you up into more soft kisses.

“No need to apologize. But come, we should find somewhere more comfortable for you than the parlour, _non_?” She mused, hands resuming their gentle fondling.

The idea of retiring to your bedroom filled you with longing, and you nodded, too aroused to be contrary. Amélie hummed appreciatively as she guided you along.

* * *

Amélie’s touch was careful and reverent, but also very deliberate as she massaged and caressed the swollen flesh of your breasts. You melted back onto your elbows as the warmth of Amélie’s mouth engulfed you, eagerly lapping and suckling at the hard peaks of your nipples. Her fingers pinched and teased at the other as thin, milky fluid dripped out over your skin.

She slurped at you, the excess dribbling down her chin and the slope of your belly. Soft mewls from your lover sent heat flaring between your legs. She watched you with a kind of intensity that felt almost predatory, and you trembled.

“So pretty,” she cooed, wet tongue swirling around your nipple and sending lasting waves of pleasure towards your centre. Her touch drifted lower as she leaned up to kiss you, and you chased the cloying sweetness of your milk on her tongue.

Your breath stuttered in your chest as her delicate fingers traced patterns over your swollen belly, and she looked at you with such fondness that you felt yourself wilting. “That’s it, _minette_ ,” she murmured, easing a pillow beneath your hips as you lay back. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

You coaxed her down to kiss you again, and she eagerly followed your mouth, soft hands fondling your tender breasts. “Let me taste you, Amélie,” you whispered, fingers sliding down the graceful line of her chest. She smiled wickedly as she shifted, swinging a leg over you to situate her hips over your face.

“With pleasure,” she purred, reaching between her legs to spread herself open for you. You let out a soft whine as you wrapped your arms around her hips and pulled her down.

Diving in with excited fervour, you suckled kisses that dragged along her labia and clit. Her forehead touched the tender flesh of your belly as she moaned out, hips canting eagerly against your face. She whispered out gentle praise into your skin, one hand supporting her on the mattress, the other tracing delicate patterns along your lower abdomen.

“Yes, that’s it,” she cooed, biting her lip as she lost herself all too briefly to the bliss of your mouth. Her free hand reached over your belly, delicate fingers pressing between your folds to find your swollen clit. A finger dipped inside of your heat, and you whined out a moan against slick flesh as your legs spread wider, inviting her in.

“Oh, but you’re still so snug,” she cooed, easing in a second. You groaned as you attempted to chase her touch, grateful for the firm pillow supporting your hips. You tried to keep your focus on pleasuring your gorgeous lover, but she was _very_ good at holding your attention, and you so badly wanted to come.

She purred as she kissed your belly. “We’ll need to relax you more,” she murmured. “It won’t do you or our baby any good if you’re too tight to deliver,” she added, easing in a third finger and brushing her thumb in careful strokes over your clit. You moaned loudly, head tossed back as she curled her fingers forward, beckoning inside of you with slow, deliberate strokes.

“That’s not fair,” you whined as you kneaded her plump ass. She paused and slipped her digits out of you as she sat back. Her hips were still situated over your face, but you could see her curious expression as you watched her slowly lick your creamy essence off her fingers.

“What’s not fair, _minette_? Don’t you want to come?”

“I do,” you mumbled, hands stroking the soft skin of her outer thighs. “But… I can’t keep up with you like I used to, Amélie. I want to make you feel good, too. And if you don’t let me, well…”

Amélie purred sweetly as she lowered her hips again, hands pressed into the mattress to brace herself. “I spoil you too much,” she teased, her breath hitching as you opened your mouth to taste her again.

You couldn’t hold back your groan as you wriggled your tongue inside her, hands snaking up her belly to fondle her soft breasts. You slurped and suckled along her folds, tongue swirling around the bud of her clit as she stroked your forearms and rode your face towards her peak.

Her breathless praise came in soft bursts, slipping between English and French as you tease and tantalized, dragging her towards the edge of pleasure. Her slick covered your face and her thighs, and your muscles clenched as you listened to her wanton moans.

“Oh, _minefte_ ,” she cooed, craning down to suck on one of your fingers before she kissed your palm. “I’m close—so very close—”

Her breath caught on a gasp as you sucked hard on her clit, and she gushed out over your face, a trembling wail escaping her as you opened to taste her sweet flavour. She rode your mouth to another orgasm shortly after the first, another burst of her warm love coating your skin until she cried out, jerking her hips away.

Her chest heaved as she rested her forehead against your belly, slowly catching her breath as you stroked the outer planes of her thighs to soothe her. She finally let out a longing sigh as she shuffled so curl up beside you, rubbing the swell of your belly with affection and reverence.

“She complains she cannot keep up with me, then nearly tires me out before I can give her what she deserves,” she mused, not a little teasing. You smiled sheepishly as she coaxed you in for a simmering kiss, one hand drifting down your belly to stroke your soaked folds.

“Oh, _minette_ ,” she moaned, sinking a finger inside of you. “You’re so hot inside. Does it feel good when I touch you here?”

You didn’t bother hiding your moan as you nodded, hips eagerly chasing her touch. She eased in a second finger, and then a third, but when you winced, she slipped the third out.

“Only two, still?” She cooed, crooking her fingers against your sweet spot.

You nodded, even as stars burst behind your eyes and your breath stuttered. She tutted as her thumb rolled gentle strokes around your clit.

“So snug…”

“Amélie—”

“That’s it, _minette_ ,” she purred, increasing her tempo at a dizzying rate, your vision blurring as your head fell back. “Squeeze around my fingers—oh, yes, like that,” she moaned, moving faster and faster, sending pleasure spiraling tight in your belly.

“Come for me,” she whispered, her breath hot against your ear.

The sound of her fingers thrusting was wet and lewd, and heat prickled from your scalp to your shoulders as your eyes rolled back. She pulled her hand away at just the right moment, watching the cascading arc of your orgasm gush out of you. You trembled bodily as you fisted the sheets beneath you, vaguely aware of Amélie’s gentle touch stroking along your belly and thighs to soothe you.

She kissed you, slow and sweet as her wet fingers slipped back between your legs, stroking the length of your folds to work you back up again. Her digits swirled around the fat swell of your clit, dipping lower and trailing towards your perineum and back again.

“You look so lovely when you come,” she murmured, soft kisses trailing your cheek. “Your expression becomes so beatific, and you have such a far-off look in your eyes, like you have never been happier than with my fingers inside you—“ She dipped two back in, and you wailed as your back arched, pressing your face into the cool plane of her chest.

She crooked and tugged against your sweet spot with her fingers while your mouth sought out her breasts, peppering her with sloppy kisses before engulfing one with your lips. You suckled her briefly, then worried the stiff peak with your teeth to hear the breathy sound of her moan as you chased her touch.

“Please,” you whispered, teetering on the edge of another orgasm.

She moaned as she kissed you, murmuring sweet nothings against your lips as she urged you to let yourself fall. A tingling rush of pleasure washed over you from your scalp down to your toes as you obeyed, bursting out over her fingers as she kept up her pace, more and more cascading out around her hand, coating her digits and your thighs, soaking the sheets beneath you.

Amélie only stopped when you cried out, begging her to have mercy. Your head lolled back into the pillows as your thighs trembled and your inner muscles still clenched. You were vaguely aware of the slow stroke of Amélie’s tongue lapping up your juices, cool fingers stroking your swollen belly as she cooed and murmured gentle praises.

Once you had come down from the high of your orgasm, you felt a pleasant warmth settle in your core as you glanced up to see Amélie nestled against your belly, watching you with tender affection. You squirmed a little as you reached out to brush your knuckles down her cheek, and she took your hand to kiss your palm.

“ _Je t’adore_ ,” she whispered against your skin, and you coaxed her in for a soft kiss.

“I love you, too, Amélie,” you murmured. “Thank you for always taking such good care of me…”

She laughed as she kissed you with more passion, fingers carefully caressing the swollen mounds of your breasts.

“I am happy to do it, _minette_ ,” she sighed, touching her cool forehead against yours. “You are so very important to me…” She brushed her fingertips over your belly, and you giggled at the ticklish sensation.

She smiled warmly and kissed you once more. “Rest now. I will go make you something to eat, and bring you a warm drink,” she paused to cup your swollen mound, and you gasped. “I will change the sheets, too… unless you want to play again?”

You could already feel yourself getting wet again, and nodded meekly as you bit your lip. Amélie gave a breathy laugh as she kissed you, then slid off the bed. “ _Trés bon_. Wait for me?”

What could you do but nod?


End file.
